Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package using a connecting member.
Highly-functional, high-speed and small electronic components have been increasingly demanded with the development of an electronic industry. Various semiconductor packaging techniques have been developed to satisfy these demands. For example, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be stacked on one package substrate, or a semiconductor package may be stacked on another semiconductor package.
In a package-on-package (PoP) device, an interposer may be provided between an upper package and a lower package to electrically connect the upper package to the lower package. The upper package may be easily connected to the lower package by the interposer. In addition, the interposer may prevent warpage of the upper and lower packages.